This invention relates to the filling of flexible bags which are supplied in the form of a continuous strip or web with transverse perforated lines at the intervals where the bags are to be separated. Each bag preferably is provided with a spout which carries a separable closure or cap that must be removed before filling and replaced after filling. The cap carries a flexible tube projecting upwardly therefrom. The filler of this invention automatically separates, uncaps, fills and recaps, the successive bags of the strip.
Machines for filling bags connected in a continuous strip or web have been provided in the prior art. In one type of filler in use, each bag lies on an inclined gravity roller section during filling which puts considerable strain on the spout and the bag.
Movement of the filled bag from the filling station is relied upon to pull the strip of bags along so that the next succeeding empty bag is moved to the station. This causes considerable stress on the strip and the bags thereof. In another type of prior art machine, the strip is advanced by air cylinder mechanism in a long stroke to advance the spout (and strip) placing the succeeding spout almost against the spout of the bag being filled; and a short stroke to advance the succeeding spout into fill position. In this type of machine, the strip of bags is wrinkled and crushed to form it into loops as it is fed to the filling station, which has detrimental effects on the bags of the strip. Another filler in the prior art receives a strip of bags without caps applied to the spouts thereof and applies separate caps after filling the bags. It is well recognized in the art that for sanitary reasons and to simplify the mechanics, the caps should be in place on the spouts as they are supplied to the filler.